In the Eyes of a Killer
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: My own version of Elmore Leonard's famous story "3:10 to Yuma" and the movie.
1. Chapter 1

In the Eyes of a Killer

Chapter 1

William Evans sat on the porch alone. He had finally returned with his brother from rounding up the herd. But there was nothing to do with his father, Dan Evans, away in town, the barn burned down, his brother Mark helping his mother Alice in the kitchen. His chores were done, or the chores he could do since they no longer had a barn. The horses were cared for. Supper would be ready soon. All they were waiting for was Dan. William knew as well as anyone that Dan was just trying to get a few extra weeks to pay off the money he owed on his land. As much as it was, Dan needed his ranch! He had two boys to raise and a wife to care for. Without his ranch, where would they go?

But the drought had made it nearly impossible for anyone to find work in the state of Arizona. More than that, people were taking out loans whenever they could to pay for the smallest meal. Just like most of the others, Dan was deep in debt. Only his barn was burned down, which gave him an even smaller chance to get back on his feet again financially.

William glanced back up at the kitchen window. Alice was cooking and Mark was busy with something else at the table nearby. But William had nothing to do. He had his deck of old cards in his hands and shuffled them repeatedly without thinking really. It kept his hands busy, but not his mind. He had nothing else to do though. Not that Dan would approve of anyway. William could think of a whole list of things to do, but Dan wouldn't like it and therefore, Alice would stop him if she could.

William looked up when Dan and the Marshall rode in. Dan dismounted first. "William, go inside," he ordered quietly.

William and Mark waited inside while their parents talked to the Marshall. Alice looked unhappy, but she was quiet most of the time. When she did speak, it was to Dan, not to the Marshall. But in the end, Dan nodded and glanced around the yard. Seeing the remains of the old barn, he felt his stomach leap inside him. But he had to ignore it.

The boys soon found out what the fuss was all about though. William recognized the face immediately. There was no way anyone could mistake the face of Ben Wade. Everyone knew him! From New York to California, from Wisconsin to Texas, he was wanted. William caught Dan's glare and read it to mean "keep away from him", but he didn't care! This was Ben Wade! And then William looked in his eyes as the murderer and thief walked up the porch steps. And William wondered to himself what he would see in the eyes of a killer.

I will update soon since that was a short chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

In the Eyes of a Killer

Chapter 2

William sat on Dan's left with Mark across from him and Alice on his own left. Ben Wade sat across from Dan. William couldn't help noticing the way Dan stared at Ben, as if he expected the man to leap for Alice or one of his boys. With two guns held to him though, that was a risk, even for Ben Wade. But Dan didn't seem to have thought of that.

William listened to Ben talk to the others in the room. Mark and Ben spoke until Dan ended the conversation quickly. Ben's smile was mocking, as if he was amused by being told to stop talking to a boy. He was a murderer. Of course Dan didn't want him talking to his boys, but especially Mark, who was the youngest. He didn't want Ben in his house long, but there wasn't a choice. An hour, and then he would leave though. They planned to leave right after they had finished their supper, which wouldn't take much longer.

The shots were sudden and surprising. William watched the men jump up and run outside, one staying behind to guard Ben. William knew their supper would be cut short then, and he guessed Dan would have a few things to say about him asking to go, but that wouldn't stop him.

Sure enough, Dan ran into the bedroom to get his gun and bag. Mark was sent to saddle his horses with the others. William watched Alice hurry off to talk to Dan, and could guess what they were talking about. Ben Wade, something about him. But what else would they be talking about? What else was there to talk about? Alice wouldn't approve of the decision Dan made to deliver Ben Wade to the train, but she couldn't stop him. He had to this.

William frowned a bit, watching the others mount their horses. Ben was nearby, watching him. He didn't act like a murderer, like a killer, but then again, how did a killer act?


End file.
